


'Is There A Reason You're Naked In My Bed?'

by RoyallyJeleanor



Series: Jeleanor Drabbles [4]
Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jaspenor - Freeform, Jeleanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: A drabble written for the prompt quote 'is there a reason you're naked in my bed?' Just something short and hopefully sweet before the Season 3 premiere later!





	

Jasper ran a hand down his tired face, his mind and body sluggish after yet another long day. It had been over a month since the King’s Cup but the drama still hadn’t subsided - the press were like vultures swooping around the Palace gates looking for their latest story, not realising the havoc the arrest of the Head of Security had caused to the Palace’s safety unit. New security systems usually came with weeks training and even tiny staff changes needed weeks of meticulous planning to ensure the Royals family’s safety was protected, but the past month had been a flurry of activity and change, people’s roles being swapped daily and staff being required at all hours. Jasper knew that it was nobody’s fault and he would do anything to make sure Eleanor was safe, but he had to admit he was starting to feel the strain.

As he pushed open the heavy door to his staff dorm, his almost permanent place of residence recently, he reached up to quickly loosen his tie. His shoulders dropped almost instantly as he began to enter his room, feeling the pressure of the day fall at least slightly, but as his eyes rose to look around his room he froze, only one foot across the threshold.

As he saw the silhouette of a familiar figure laying out on his bed, memories of another night months ago plagued his mind. A night where Eleanor had finally managed to trump him in their battle for control. A night where he had ended up in bed alone, much to his annoyance.

Luckily though, the face that turned to look at him this time was the one of the person he wanted to see.

‘Is there a reason you’re naked in bed?’ he asked, a smirk pulling the corners of his mouth up as he removed his jacket and threw it on a nearby chair with his previously discarded tie.

With a slight shrug of her delicate shoulders, Eleanor gave him a matching smirk. ‘Are you complaining?’ she asked coyly with the rise of one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Jasper couldn’t help the trail of his eyes as they ran from the beautiful, dark hair that billowed out around her shoulders, down the curve of her slender back until he reached the soft sheets which were pooled around her waist. ‘Never,’ he breathed as he shook his head gently.

‘I heard you’ve had a busy few days and I haven’t seen you much, thought you might like to distract yourself from work for a while,’ Eleanor told him honestly, a genuine smile on her vibrant red lips.

Jasper couldn’t help the swell of happiness that bloomed at her softly spoken words, the knowledge that she cared about his wellbeing bringing warmth to his cheeks. Ever since she had tentatively held his hand at the ceremony there had been a shift in their relationship. He wasn’t saying they were now in a relationship, but just the fact that Eleanor didn’t seem to hate him anymore was enough for him. The sudden re-ignition of sex was an added bonus.

‘Well it’s definitely working,’ Jasper murmured as he toed off his shoes and sauntered over to the bed. ‘What exactly did you have in mind?’

‘I guess that parts up to you, but I have a few suggestions if you need them,’ Eleanor purred with a wink as she moved to grab Jasper’s now open shirt, pulling him down towards her as she rolled over in the bed.

Jasper couldn’t help the shocked gasp that escaped him as he felt the warm press of Eleanor’s delicate skin pressing against his chest as his hands immediately burrowed themselves in her silky hair. As words failed him he moved down to press his lips against Eleanor’s, teeth and tongues clashing as their passion exploded, fire coursing through both of their veins.

‘God I’ve missed this,’ Jasper breathed out as he moved to press open mouthed kisses along the length of Eleanor’s elegant neck and across her collarbone, nipping at the skin gently as he went.

Eleanor couldn’t stop her back arching instinctively, craving the feel of Jasper’s skin on every possible point of hers. The ragged sound of Jasper’s breathing was like music to her ears, the feel of his hot breath ghosting against her skin sending a chill across her over sensitive flesh. Her fingers fought with the buckle of Jasper’s belt, the noise of the metal clanking breaking through the otherwise quiet room.

‘Hey,’ Jasper whispered as he dragged his mouth away from Eleanor’s shoulder to meet her gaze, his hand resting carefully on her chin to keep her attention on him. ‘There’s no rush Princess, we’ve got all night.’

The moan that was ripped from Eleanor’s throat sent a shiver down Jasper’s spine and when she spoke his name in a hoarse, breathy voice, like it was a prayer, Jasper knew he would never fully be able to get Eleanor out of his mind ever again. Or his heart. Or hopefully, his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> Come and find me on tumblr @RoyallyJeleanor :)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.


End file.
